Post Modern Girls
by ILoveGreenBeatles
Summary: Saben que esta mal, saben que esta prohibido. Pero nada les impedirá hacerlo. Un callejón. Dos amantes. Una noche. / OneShot. / Lemmon.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la saga 'The Mortal Instruments', con los derechos de autor a Cassandra Clare y su casa editora.

**Nota de la autora: **Si sirve de algo, sitúen este episodio en el libro dos. Antes de la despedida, pero después del ataque en barco. En caso de solo haber leído el libro uno, no hay problema. Es muy probable que entiendas la situación.

**Advertencia: **El Rating es M. ¿Qué te dice eso? Si eres sensible a escenas sexuales, abstente de leerlo.

**Post Modern Girls**

_Why do have to say it, if you know there's something wrong?_

Las luces del local bailaban por aquel cabello rojizo. El sonido de todas las voces congregadas, embriagaban a la chica frente al taburete, que permanecía inerte a todo el revoltijo. A su alrededor, había hombres peleando por ser los vencedores en aquel ridículo concurso de bebidas.

Lo poco que se podía observar, eran las mesas repletas de espectadores. Los rostros variaban de curiosidad, interés, miedo, repulsión, y una que otra era compañera de la suya, en un autentico acto de indiferencia.

Estaba esperándolo.

Algo en su anterior le advertía que el estaba cerca. Casi podía imaginarse entre sus brazos. El dulce perfume de su cabello filtrándose por las aletas dilatadas de su nariz. La respiración faltando en sus pulmones. El frio rozando la piel expuesta. Y sus ojos quemándola ahí donde la rozaban con un sutil disimulo.

-Clary, tienes que venir a ver esto - Sintió la mano de Simon, su _novio_, posándose en su espalda. – Un hombre esta por romper el record estatal – chilló.

Los records guiness no eran extraños de encontrar en una ciudad tan _especial_ como Nueva York. Mucho menos lo serían los records estatales. En una ciudad donde convivían humanos, con seres que para muchos son inexistentes, tendrían que hacer mucho para sorprenderla.

-Enseguida voy, Simon – sonrió.

El chico se alejo emocionado, sin darse cuenta de la mueca que emitió Clary. Estaba claro que no se acercaría a la multitud en un buen rato.

Sus ojos verdes se volvieron a clavar en la puerta, esperando el más mínimo indicio de aquel rubio. La puerta se abría cada pocos minutos con las personas que se acercaban a aquel patético concurso. El aire gélido de la noche entraba a su vez por la pequeña rendija que dejaban abierta con cada nuevo visitante.

Un resplandor quebró la oscuridad exterior.

Un destello de cabello rubio atravesó las puertas de aquel pequeño bar. La cazadora de cuero que lo abrigaba del frío, permanecía humedecida por las gotas de lluvia. Sus ojos leonados se encontraron con los de Clary, erizando sus vellos, y retorciendo su estomago de plena excitación.

Jace había llegado.

Una perezosa sonrisa recorrió los labios de Clary, mientras se levantaba del pequeño taburete. Sin embargo, aquella noche, parecía estar nadando contra corriente a lo que la suerte le dictaba.

Simon se materializó frente a ella en un suspiro, colocándole ambas manos en los hombros, con aquellos lentes cuadrados resbalándose por la nariz espigada.

-Gano el chico de Brooklyn – susurró - ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Ganamos! ¡Todo lo que hizo el hombre de Queens se fue directamente a la basura! ¡Ganamos!

-Sorprendente – se escuchó murmurar, mientras sus ojos no perdían de vista a aquel hombre de cabello largo y cobrizo.

Ésta sobrenatural creatura le devolvió la mirada, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa. El hilo de los pensamientos de Clary se perdió cuando su vista hizo contactos con aquellos labios. Un instinto primitivo le hizo cerrar los ojos al recordar lo que éstos podían hacer sobre su piel.

-¡Clary! – Chilló Simon – Ven, vamos a ver al…

-Cariño – se aclaró la garganta – No me siento bien. De hecho, - hizo una mueca – presiento que pescare algún tipo de resfriado.

-Pero... ¿no podrías aguantar unos minutos más? Solo quiero ver la prueba final.

-No te preocupes, yo me iré a casa. Te veré mañana – sonrió.

-No, no, yo te llevare.

Tomó su chamarra del taburete continuo a la chica, que abrió los ojos de sobremanera al ver una posibilidad de que su plan fracasara. Dio un fuerte suspiro, llamando la atención de su novio, para volver a entrar en el papel al que le forzaba su mentira.

-Cielo – sonrió – no es necesario. Yo me iré. No esta tan lejos. Quédate, no podría permitir que ambos nos perdiéramos un suceso así. Debes prometer que me contaras todos los detalles mañana.

-Clary…

-Por favor, Simon.

Su novio achicó los ojos, mirando por encima de los lentes.

-Vale – se acercó para depositar un beso sobre los labios fuertemente apretados. – Te veré mañana. Te llevaré un poco de esa sopa que hace mamá cuando me enfermo.

-Trato hecho – se apresuró a alejarse antes de que el chico intentara continuar con aquella despedida. – Te veo mañana, cariño.

Salió de aquel bar con la esperanza en un hilo, y el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. No le importo el frío decembrino, ni las finas gotas de lluvia que se impactaban contra su rostro. Tras de ella, se escuchaban los pasos de _él_. Ella sabia que la estaba siguiendo.

Una pequeña sonrisa fue apareciendo en el rostro de la chica mientras pasaban los segundos. Las farolas cercanas apenas alcanzaban a alumbrar las calles desiertas de Nueva York. Cerca de un almacén, ella encontró una desviación. Camino hasta ésta, dejando a su paso expectación y anhelo.

Ella fue la primera en enfilar a aquel oscuro callejón. Como un cazador a su presa, el hombre de cabello dorado siguió sus pasos, adentrándose a la profunda oscuridad de la noche.

Ambos se detuvieron ante la puerta de una bodega. Aquel cacharro de metal barato estaba desgastado con el paso del tiempo, y con el reflejo de la luna danzando sobre sus cabezas, solo alcanzaban a distinguir el picaporte. La pared de ladrillos rojos, recorría los locales aledaños.

-Lindo lugar – susurró el chico.

Aunque Clary no podía ver los rasgos de Jace, adivinó la sonrisa socarrona que curvaba sus labios.

-Debes admitir que es mejor que otros en los que… - se interrumpió a mitad de la frase.

Siempre era extraño expresarlo con palabras. Sabían que era un error estar juntos, pero ninguno tenía intención de evitarse. No cuando apenas si podían estar en una misma habitación sin querer estar en los brazos del otro.

Los pasos de Jace se escucharon cuando se acercaba a Clary. La luz nocturna perfilo sus finos rasgos cuando estuvo a su altura. La chica extendió la mano para tocar sus mejillas, su mentón, su boca.

…¡Hacía tanto tiempo!

Había sido un delirio haber estado más de un mes sin saber nada de él. Tener que aguantar mientras él estaba en un país que para los mundanos no existía en el mapa, sin saber a que peligros se atenía. Partiéndose el corazón en dos, aun cuando le sentía tan cerca, sabiendo que estaba tan lejos.

Era inexplicable cuanto había extrañado a su… _hermano_.

Dos horas. Dos terribles y asfixiantes horas en las que tuvo que soportar ver como Isabelle le envolvía en sus brazos, en un chillido de alegría porque estaba de vuelta. Como bromeaba con Alec y Max, dedicándole solo miradas fugaces.

Tener que aparentar un amor de hermanos, cuando lo único que quería era besarlo. Fundirse entre sus brazos como si no hubiera un mañana.

-¿En los que qué? – dijo Jace.

-Nada – Clary sacudió la cabeza - ¿Qué tal Idris?

-Lo de siempre. La Clave y sus delirios con Valentine – rozó su barbilla con la punta de los dedos mientras hablaba.

-No tenías nada que hacer ahí.

-Soy el hijo de Valentine – se encogió de hombros – Es obvio que me quieren cerca.

-Nos quieren cerca – corrigió automáticamente – Yo también soy su hija.

El pulgar de Jace rozó su labio inferior. Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de la chica, helándole la piel, y no precisamente por el frío.

-Pero no hay manera de que permita que tú corras el peligro de estar en Idris.

-Prefiero que corramos el peligro juntos, a saber que tu estas solo.

Jace sacudió la cabeza. – No sabes lo que dices, Clary.

-Te he extrañado – susurró, rozando su mentón con la punta de los dedos. Una incipiente barba punzaba entre su piel.

Jace se inclinó hacia Clary con una sonrisa, acortando la distancia que les separaba. Su nariz jugó con la de ella por un momento, antes de que sus labios captaran el aliento que salía de su boca entreabierta.

-Yo te he extrañado a ti – susurró, desviando sus labios hacia la barbilla – He extrañado tu piel – susurró. Siguió su camino por el mentón hasta descansar en su cuello, posando sus labios cerca de su oído – … los latidos de tu corazón – Besó su yugular, y con sus dientes encontró el camino hasta la base de su cuello – He extrañado tu olor, – Subió una vez más hasta la sien, con una trayectoria de besos – …y tu respiración.

Cuando se volvió a inclinar, sus labios no vacilaron para posarse sobre los de Clary. Capturó su labio inferior entre sus dientes, succionando un poco. Tentándola, para después retirarse.

-Te he extrañado mucho, Clarissa Fray – murmuró.

Clary no podía esperar más. Sus manos que descansaban flácidas sobre los hombros bien formados de Jace, se activaron en ese momento. Envolvieron el rostro de él, acercándolo a su boca.

Se besaron lenta y suavemente. Como dos amantes que se conocen lo suficiente para querer encontrar detalles en lo oculto, sopesando cada respiración como un nuevo aliento. Se besaron con un deseo incapaz de seguir tras la sombra. Con labios entreabiertos, y lenguas trémulas. Jace la asió de la cintura, pegándola más a aquella pared de ladrillos.

Los brazos de Clary se tensaron. Su respiración se agitó, siendo compañera de los jadeos de Jace. Su lengua jugaba con la de su chica, le invitaba a entrar a su boca, para luego retirarse, dejando que sus entrañas ardieran de expectación. La lengua de Clary, tímida en un principio, recorría con temor el camino hasta los labios de él. Pidiendo la entrada que tenía concedida incluso antes de pensarlo.

Las manos de Jace se clavaron en su piel, rozando con sus dedos el borde de su blusa. Alzándola un poco, como un dulce susurro sobre la cintura de Clary. Sus manos se infiltraron bajo la tela, recorriendo su piel hasta el inicio del sostén.

-Jace – jadeó la chica cuando se separó para tomar aire.

Su respiración agitada, se perdía en el cuello de él, mientras le besaba toda la extensión. Jace desabrochó su prenda, llevándose a su vez la blusa de manga larga. Sus ojos desfilaron por toda su piel. Deteniéndose por escasos minutos por las cumbres recubiertas por el sostén.

Suavemente subió sus dedos hasta los tirantes de esté, bajándolos por sus brazos, con dulzura. Clary se revolvía contra él. Se inclinaba en su cuello, siendo presa de una terrible desesperación. Le necesitaba. Más que el aire frío que entraba a sus pulmones, necesitaba a Jace. Cerca de su vientre sintió un bulto encajándose por encima del pantalón de mezclilla.

Se frotó contra el como un animal en celo, sonriendo para sus adentros con los gemidos que estremecían al chico. De lo más profundo de su garganta, aquellos sonidos guturales se hundían en el cabello rojizo de ella.

-Clary – susurró este.

Los senos descubiertos, rozaron la chaqueta de Jace. Maravillado, bajo la cabeza hasta ellos, moviendo las caderas al mismo tiempo. Tomó ambas piernas de la chica, alzándola del suelo. Éstas se envolvieron sobre su cintura. Un movimiento coordinado que tan bien conocían ambos, de esos fugaces encuentros.

Sus labios se posaron lentamente por la aureola rosada, desfilando gradualmente hasta el inicio de los senos. Volvieron a repasar el mismo camino una y otra vez, hasta que su lengua le acompañó. Un gemido brotó del pecho de Clary, que se alzaba precipitadamente ante el contacto de Jace. Él ya no pudo esperar más, comenzó a succionar la tierna piel de los senos, ondulando sus caderas continuamente, enterrándose entre la suave carne de Clary, aun por encima de la mezclilla.

Clary metió las manos dentro de su playera. Arañó su piel caliente, deleitándose con la marca que viejas runas de batalla habían dejado sobre toda su extensión. Beso su cabello que volaba hacia su dirección, mientras el seguía deleitándose en su pecho. Cambió de uno a otro, aun masajeando el pezón que había dejado abandonado. El frío aire rozo la piel sensible, creando aun más placer en el vientre de la chica. Un nudo que parecía contraerse con el paso de los segundos, mojaba más las pequeñas bragas.

Jace se separó un momento para que Clary pudiera liberarle de la chamarra y la camisa. La chica trazó con sus dedos los contornos de los músculos tensos que se extendían por la piel blanca. Tomó su cabeza entre las dos manos, guiándola hacia su boca otra vez. Era un mar de labios y lenguas. Sus pezones se aplastaban contra el pecho de Jace. Clary encontraba esa sutil sensación un éxtasis indescriptible.

Meciéndose hacia su cuerpo, Jace logró desabrochar los vaqueros femeninos. La tela parecía rehusarse a abandonar las piernas de Clary, que se desenroscaron de su cintura, para hacer más fácil el acceso. Ninguno tenía cuidado adonde iban a parar sus prendas. Se necesitaban. El deseo que les consumía, parecía estar a punto de volcarse sobre su piel como una olla de agua hirviendo.

Los largos dedos de Jace acariciaron su piel, aun caliente por el contacto con la tela. Recorrieron cada centímetro de muslo, sin llegar a su entrepierna. Se acercaban con delicadeza al borde de la ropa interior, sin tocar siquiera la fina tela. Su erección palpitaba de expectación dentro de los pantalones, mientras Clary introducía su lengua en el oído del chico. Los suspiros que ambos emitían, no hacían más que hacer más exquisita la espera.

Sin poder aguantar más, Jace rozó el centro donde se acumulaba todo el deseo de ella, por encima de la tela. Lo toco con la punta de sus dedos sin hacer demasiada presión. Y se retiró.

Clary se quedo paralizada entre sus brazos. La presión que ejercían sus dedos era más exquisita que cualquier cosa. Volvió a sentir aquellos dedos delgados, recorriendo la extensión entera que abarcaban sus braguitas.

-Dios – suspiró contra el pelo dorado del chico.

-Soy Jace – le corrigió este – Aunque no me molesta ser llamado Dios.

Una combinación de risa y gemido se vio ahogado en el cuello de Jace, mientras ella se estremecía. De alguna manera ella se alzó, volviendo a bajar súbitamente, encontrándose el bulto en la entrepierna de él. La fricción fue suficiente como para arrancar un ronco gemido de Jace.

Una sarta de maldiciones logró salir de sus labios, que se abrían y cerraban a dispar por la velocidad que habían tomado sus respiraciones. Clary encontró a tientas su bragueta, intentando desabrochar de una vez por toda la estorbosa prenda. Sentía la frescura de la pared de ladrillo en su piel desnuda, que en realidad suponía un alivio para el ardor que escocía su piel.

Cuando lo hizo, todo paso demasiado rápido. Ninguno de los dos supo en que momento estaban completamente desnudos en un callejón, mientras las minúsculas gotas de lluvia que parecían augurar una tormenta, desaparecían por completo.

Jace enterró la cara entre el hombro y el mentón de la chica. Tomó ambas piernas con suficiente fuerza, para sostener el peso de ambos, y arremetió una sola vez.

Un gemido. Una respiración. Un suspiro. Una estocada. Silencio.

Delicioso.

Se retiró una vez más para volver a acercarse. Su miembro se abrió paso entre las paredes humedecidas de la chica, enterrándose en ella una vez más. Ambos daban cortas respiraciones, poco profundas, sin poder llenar sus pulmones del aire que necesitaban. La espalda de la chica chocaba con la pared, cada que Jace la separaba al retirarse. Clary comenzó a impulsarse por su cuenta con la ayuda de sus piernas, apretando la cintura del chico cada que se retiraba.

El placer que los envolvía era inigualable. La espera siempre valdría la pena si éste era el resultado. Cuando las paredes de ella, le apretaron intencionalmente en su interior, Jace chilló entre dientes. Mordió lo primero que encontró para apaciguar los gritos que amenazaban con salir. Clary gimió cuando sintió a Jace capturar su hombro entre sus dientes y labios. Las estocadas aumentaron de ritmo, y la succión de Jace aumentó de fuerza. Clary que sentía la cordura en algún remoto lugar de su cabeza, tomó dos puños de rizos dorados, jalando el cabello de él cada que succionaba demasiado fuerza.

Un inconfundible grito de placer brotó de sus labios cuando sintió a Jace empujando más duro. Mas profundo. Más rápido.

El grito se vio acompañado de un prolongado gemido, que agudizo los sentidos del chico.

-Shh – se separó de su hombro que permanecía hinchado con la marca roja recién hecha – Silencio, dulzura. Cualquiera podría escucharnos.

Ella no supo si fue su voz ronca o sus palabras, la que causo un revuelo en su estomago. El nudo corredizo que se arremolinaba en su vientre, fue ganando fuerza, hasta que las paredes frente a ella comenzaron a desaparecer. Suspiraba el nombre de Jace entre respiraciones cortas y agitadas. Éste de la misma manera, la veía por debajo de las pestañas, incapaz de mantener los ojos abiertos del todo, pero sin deseos de perder la razón en estos momentos. Quería gozar todos y cada uno de los gestos que emitiera el rostro de Clary.

Cuando su nombre salió con sus dos sílabas divididas por suspiros poco profundos, supo que probablemente ninguno de los dos duraría demasiado.

-¿Quieres correrte, Clary?

La chica no contestó. Se limitó a cerrar los ojos aun más, manteniendo una apretada línea recta por debajo de las cejas. Los rizos rojos volaban por ambos lados de su cabeza, envolviendo aún más en el embrujo de deseo que mantenía cautivo a Jace.

-Abre los ojos, cariño – susurró sobre la piel de su hombro.

Clary negó con la cabeza, mientras sus rizos rebotaban al ritmo de las estocadas.

-Abre los ojos, Clary. Quiero que me mires mientras hago que te corras.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron como dos pequeñas rendijas. Una perezosa sonrisa se expandió por los labios de él. Antes de que ella siquiera pudiera procesar lo que estaba pasando, Jace la alzó de la cintura, arqueando su espalda, mientras arremetía aun más fuerte contra ella. En cuestión de tres estocadas, y desiguales gritos, Clary emitió un último chillido.

La caída fue dura, Se enterró en el cabello de Jace, mientras éste la mantenía alejada de la pared. Su cuerpo dio violentas sacudidas contra el cuerpo masculino, brotando por sus poros todo el calor que estaba conteniendo. Intento apagar todos sus gemidos en la piel de Jace, mientras éste aumentaba la profundidad de las estocadas.

Tras una pausa, Jace rugió contra su pecho, dejándose ir. Su miembro palpitó dentro de ella, llegando ambos a la cumbre. Sus piernas flaquearon, y tuvo que recargarse con Clary en la pared. Sonrió entre una maraña de cabello rojizo, mientras su éxtasis se apagaba al paso de los minutos.

Sintió como leves cosquilleos los besos de Clary mientras besaba las cicatrices de runas pasadas por todos sus brazos. Los labios de la chica continuaron bajando por su piel, mordiendo levemente su pecho, lamiendo las hendiduras y las viejas cicatrices.

Jace acarició su cintura por un momento, mientras disfrutaba esa calma después de la tormenta. Simplemente la retuvo entre sus brazos. Como pocas veces podía hacer.

Se embargó del aroma de su piel, volviendo a besar con delicadeza el lugar donde le había mordido. La piel permanecía arrugada y enrojecida, con la marca de sus dientes en el lugar preciso.

Jace sonrió por un par de segundos. Era como un recordatorio que esa hermosa chica de cabello rojizo, y piel tan tersa, era suya. Que siempre sería su chica, y algún día su mujer.

**Es la 1:22am D: & yo tengo demasiado sueño! Pero algo me decía que debía terminar hoy. Mientras escribo esto, suena mi playlist de The Temper Trap, The Strokes y The Killers. La canción que me animo a escribir este OS es 'Post Modern Girls' de The Strokes & Regina Spektor. Llámame demente, pero esa canción es INCREIBLEMENTE SEXY! ****Dios, solo imaginarse a Julian Casablancas susurrándote: 'Your time is almost over; we won't a get the chance to do this over…' **

**AGHSFJJGSA. (Si, esa sería mi ingeniosa respuesta)**

**Me estoy obsesionando un poco con hacer limonadas Jace/Clary, pero so what? D: Ya debía darle un descanso a Edward & Bella de mis inocentes historias :3**

**Si me das un Review, puede que te encuentres a un Jace Wayland en un callejón oscuro, dispuesto a aprovecharse de ti :D **

**Btw, es un OS. Seriously, nada de 'Hazlo un looooooong-fic' en Reviews! Porque las imagino haciendo pucheros marca Alice Cullen y me parten el corazón! No me torturen! :C**

**+Ellie Jones.**


End file.
